<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(re)payment by starlightwalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849310">(re)payment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking'>starlightwalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Doriath, Fëanor Lives, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Politics, past Thingol/Finwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elu really shouldn't let Fëanor rile him up like this, especially in front of all his lords.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Fëanor | Curufinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dialogue Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(re)payment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet from a tumblr prompt: Fëanor/Thingol + "I still remember the way you taste."<br/>For an anon :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="body text">
<p></p><div class="tumblr_parent"><p>“I still remember the way you taste,” Fëanor drawled, and damn him, he still had a tongue on him, even all tied up! Elu hated that his words gave him rise—in more ways than one—and even more, he hated that Fëanor was so <em>unapologetic</em>. As if a king had any business knowing what another king <em>tasted </em>like, as if saying such a thing in his <em>court</em>, with all his lords present, was not an offense punishable by exile—</p><p>Or by death, Elu considered. It would be what he deserved, for murdering Elu’s nephews.</p><p>“Silence, Kinslayer,” he snapped. “Do not speak such vile things in my halls.”</p><p>“But <em>your halls</em> are where I tasted you, Singollo,” Fëanor purred. “<em>Your halls </em>where you demanded recompense for my father, the way he would repay you back on the Great Journey…”</p><p>“Watch your tongue,” Elu warned, heat rising in his cheeks and in his loins. He missed Finwë; of course he did, and when Fëanor had appeared looking so very much like him and demanding to know Sindarin secrets…well, there was a price for everything, and Fëanor was willing to pay.</p><p>Fëanor stuck the appendage in question out of his mouth, licking his lips in a most obscene matter. “Or what?” he challenged. “You will put it to better use? Here, in front of all your lords?”</p><p>The lords around him murmured quietly, and Elu calculated. They would support him no matter what; he and his wife held the Girdle, kept them safe. But if they thought him weak, unable to cow this Kinslayer, this Noldo…</p><p>“In front of all my lords,” he said, deliberately looking around his court and looking them each in the eye until they bowed their heads. “So that they know the price for crossing the King of Beleriand.”</p><p>“But you have yet to taste <em>me</em>,” Fëanor said, eyes glinting, “and there is much you might learn from a craftsman of my abil—”</p><p>Elu did not let him finish the sentence, parting his robes and filling that damn mouth with his length. Fëanor choked around the intrusion, but if there was one thing he knew how to use to his advantage, it was his tongue, and it took all of Elu’s strength to stand tall and strong as Fëanor tasted him again.</p><p>None of his lords would doubt his resolve again, he thought, and let a small smile grace the lips that would soon taste himself in Fëanor’s fiery kiss.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the context here is that got caught Fëanor sneaking into Doriath (he probably <i>wanted</i> to get caught) - he'd done that before, that's the incident they're referring to, but that was before Thingol found out about the Kinslaying. Now he knows and he's pissed and has Fëanor tied up to try him for murder...but Fëanor knows how to use his tongue, in more ways than one, and probably manages to get himself out of it, lmao.</p><p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619705987921772544/reposting-bc-fuck-you-tumblr-anon-asked-oh-oh">here</a>.</p><p>Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!<br/>You can find me on tumblr <a href="http://arofili.tumblr.com/">@arofili</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>